Season One (unnatural)
Season summary On September 22, 1993, John and Sarah Harrison are in the Harrison home, and are attacked by demons, Sarah is attacked by Yellow Eyed Man, who warns her that paradise is never going to exist. John uses mind-control and manages to kill Yellow Eyed Man's demons, later John returns to one of his son's room, to find him vanished. He finds Sarah dead in the bedroom, and Yellow Eyed Man disappears. 17 Years Later, on the anniversary of Sarah Harrison's death both James is honoring his mother and his presumed dead brother Chris. Sam asks if there father John has called, James mentions that he hasn't been seen in 3 months. Sam is happy there other brother, Dean will be returning from college to live with them, James isn't too happy, as he still has issues with him abandoning the family 2 years ago. Principal cast In order of character appearances *Jensen Ackles as James Harrison (24/24) *Michael Trevino as Dean Harrison (24/24) *Jared Padalecki as Adam Harrison (24/24) *Eliza Dusku as Katherine Winters (15/24) *Jeffery Dean Morgan as John Harrison* (15/24) *Candice Accola as Laura Price (14/24) *Jim Beaver as Alaric Ford (13/24)** *Adrianne Palicki as Jessica Love*** (7/24) * Only listed in the episodes he appeared in through "Homecoming" and then became a full regular. ** Listed as a guest star until "The Cult". *** Listed as a regular through "Coming Home", reappears in "A Family Ties" as a guest star Recurring cast In order of character appearances *Rachel Harper (7/24) *Marcus Harper (7/24) *Yellow Eyed Man (6/24) *Belinda Bennet (5/24) *Athena Holmes (5/24) *Darla (5/25) *Richard (5/25) *Detecetive Michael Stevens (4/24) *Nina Dorbrev as Kelly Harper (5/24) *Hayden Pantierre as Michelle Price (4/24) *Alyson Hannigan as Hecate (3/24) *Sarah Harrison (3/24) *Danny Ronald (2/24) *Gina Torris as Juliet Moore (2/24) *Isobel Bishop (1/24) *Nick Bishop (1/24) Only *This is the only season's opening scene to open with a character who isn't a regular character. *This is the only season of the show in which one or more of the series regular cast members appeared in every episode of the season. Main plot points Season 1 concentrated on the hunt for Yellow Eyed Man and the relationship between the three Harrison brothers. Major plot points included: *What is John Harrison up too. *Laura and John's dealings with Duckett. *Getting to know and trust each other (see especially James, John, Dean and Marcus) **Harper and Harrison family alliances. **There is a relatively long-standing animosity between Dean and John, the latter attacked the former in order to get his powers bound. **Relationship and secret keeping (especially James and Katherine) and trying to hide there family secrets from people. *Main Villain's encountered this season: **The war with the vampire army: especially Darla and Richard. **Confrontations with Yellow Eyed Man. **Hecate, Queen of the underworld and killer of Sarah Harrison. Season One Episodes Coming Home Character Appearances James Harrison, Dean Harrison and Adam Harrison (24/24 episodes) Katherine Winters (15/24 episodes; absent in 1x3, 1x5, 1x7, 1x10, 1x14, 1x15, 1x16, 1x17, 1x18) John Harrison (15/24 episodes; absent in 1x3, 1x4, 1x5, 1x7, 1x8, 1x10, 1x14, 1x17, 1x19) Candice Accola as Laura Price (14/24 episodes; absent in 1x3, 1x6, 1x7, 1x9, 1x10, 1x14, 1x15, 1x18, 1x19, 1x21) Alaric Ford (13/24 episodes; absent in 1x1 - 1x5, 1x7, 1x9-1x10, 1x15, 1x17, 1x18, 1x20) Jessica Love (7/24; appears in 1x1, 1x2, 1x4, 1x6, 1x8, 1x9 and 1x13) Marcus Harper (7/24; appears in 102, 105, 106, 111, 113, 123 and 124) Rachel Harper (7/24; appears in 102, 105, 106, 111, 113, 123 and 124) Kelly Harper (5/24; appears in 102, 105, 106, 113 and 114) Yellow Eyed Man (6/24; appears in 101, 104, 113, 115, 123 and 124) Hecate (4/24; appears in 101, 122, 123 and 124) Belinda Bennet (5/24; appears in 108, 112, 122, 123 and 124) Juliet Moore (2/24; appears in 109 and 123) Athena Holmes (5/24; appears in 111, 116, 119, 123, 124)